gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Eve with You
Christmas Eve with You'' is an original song sung by Emma and Will. It is not featured in an episode, but it is featured on ''Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. It is the first of all original songs that, without a reason, did not appear in an episode. Other original songs that did not appear had reasons such as time constraints. Lyrics Will (and Emma): I never saw a reindeer fly Make its way across the sky But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true Like the one I've saved for you (Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow) Don't care it's cold outside (Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow) I'll keep you warm tonight Will and Emma: Through the good times and bad Happy and sad, I'm still holding on I know what I have And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you With you, (Will: Yeah) Will and Emma: The simple things like goin' home And friends that say you're not alone Songs of joy they keep you strong make everything okay Oh when Santa's on his way (Emma: On his way) (Will: Yeah) Will and Emma: Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow Don't care it's cold outside Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow I'll keep you warm tonight Through the good times and bad The happy and sad I'm still holding on I know what I have And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you Will (Emma): Yeah, (You) Yeah Will and Emma: The sleigh bells are ringing They're getting real close I think I hear Rudolph Just up the road Candle lights And hearts full of hope The stars shining bright Some things never change Will (and Emma): (Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow) My arms are open wide (Emma: Wide) (Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow) I'll keep you (Warm tonight) Will and Emma: Through the good times and bad The happy and sad I'm still holding on I know what I have And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you Let it snow, let it snow The fire's burning bright Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow I'll keep you warm tonight It's not just the gifts under my tree The best things in life are totally free And waiting for me is Christmas Eve with you Is Christmas Eve with you Trivia *First Will and Emma duet on Glee (yet not featured in the episode). *The second Christmas original song performed on Glee, the first being Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Album Only Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three